


Ash's Story

by FightTheThorn



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Identity Issues, Literary Theory, Mommy Issues, POV First Person, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What... if there was a reason Ash tries so hard? </p><p>Complex, sadness, loneliness, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ash's Story

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this story when I was trumping through tumblr and I came across a image way before I started writing this. Delia (Ash's mother) was depicted and it stated: "What if Delia adopted Ash once she realized that Red was never coming home?" After buying the Pokemon Adventure series (such a great manga), two pages into the FIRST volume, I found this idea in my head.
> 
> Enjoy.

I don't exactly remember when my mother adopted me. 

I don't even remember ever seeing a man in her life that wasn't already married or just an old friend of hers, though I knew that she was married once before. 

I... remember waking up in the middle of the night, walking down the hall dressed in my Charmander pajamas - the tail just following me on the floor - and hearing my mother. ...She was my mother... she chose me... didn’t she? 

I heard her crying. No... sobbing, actually. 

The television was playing some news report about a young boy who had died from a Pokemon rampage.

She didn't say a word... she was just sitting there with her hands covering her face and just sobbing into them.

I never asked her about it, but she always seemed to be rather... hesitant when I told her that I wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer when I grew up.

Some of the folks around here talk about it when they think I'm not listening or paying attention.

My mother had a child before me. 

She’d named him Red along with her close friend next door, who named their son Blue. He had caught his first Pokemon before he went off on his Pokemon journey. Wherever he went there were nothing but praises in his wake. He beat the Elite Four and he took down a large part of Team Rocket, even turned the Gym Leaders that had been on the team good. 

After he beat the Elite Four... my mother never heard a word about him. Not even a whisper. 

I've never asked her about him, never dared too. I just knew... Red and my mother’s husband were not topics I should ever bring up. 

He was a amazing man, her husband. The previous war that was locked away from the newer generation saw him as a leader and a good man. He’d fought alongside with many men to protect the Johto region at the risk of their Pokemon and their lives.

I want to be a Pokemon Trainer... but following the two of them? 

When I finally up and left, taking my Pikachu and heading off on my journey... my mother watched as I left and I just know that she went home... and cried her eyes out. 

Maybe that’s just wishful thinking... maybe she went home and just cleaned the house, talked to her friends... but I’ll never ask her about that either.

Years have passed and I’m older now... I haven’t accomplished anything close to Red or his father. 

I'm a failure.

I know that to be certain. However, I know that one day, I’ll get my chance to show her, myself, and the whole world that I can be a Pokemon Trainer. One that they talk about for years... and I will come home to her. 

My name is Ash... and I _will_ be the greatest Pokemon Trainer in the world. No matter how long it takes, I will be seen as more than Red’s replacement by my mother. I _will_ see myself more than Red’s replacement...

Won’t I...?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own the Pokemon franchise.


End file.
